<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Forgotten Promise by FeathersForPeacock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745172">A Forgotten Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock'>FeathersForPeacock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the megoraichi agenda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon, coroika- Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, except i will only refer to him as megane and you cannot stop me, promise rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megane finds something odd in the black hole that is the junk drawer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glasses | Specs/Goggles (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the megoraichi agenda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in case you somehow missed it in the tags and summary hjjdghdfg<br/>i refer to glasses/specs exclusively as "megane", his japanese name (pronounced "meh-gah-nay", literally translated: "glasses")<br/>i don't? remember? why i do this? maybe it's cause coroika is so thoroughly full of japanese tropes? i just always have and honestly it sounds better<br/>feel free to mentally substitute it with whichever localized name you prefer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep beep beep beep beep beep</em>
</p><p>"Gogs..."</p><p>
  <em>Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep</em>
</p><p>"Goggles. Alarm."</p><p>No response. Except more beeping.</p><p>"Jeez..."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he went to get out of bed, only to find he couldn't move.</p><p>"Goggles...."</p><p>Perhaps someone else would've been mildly concerned about being held by a deceptively strong Inkling in some mix of a hug and the Heimlich manuever, but this was not the first time Megane had been in this situation, and it certainly would not be the last. He simply reached over and pinched the back of his boyfriend's neck, causing him to take squid form.</p><p>"You know, you have your <em>own</em> bed, blanket hog." he muttered, gently poking the little blue squid. Again, no response but a snore. Smiling, Megane reached for his glasses on the bedside table.</p><p>"Whuh- Oh, for... Did they fall or something?"</p><p>But he looked on the floor. And in the bedside drawer. And under the bed for good measure. But they were nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Nuts."</p><p>After finding that the backup pair was not in it place either, he proceeded to the backup backup pair, hidden deep within the black hole that was the junk drawer. Under piles of rubber bands, half used rolls of scotch tape, and for some reason more than one cherry pitter, he found them, still pristine in their case. But after putting them on, he noticed something. A small, blue ring box all the way in the back of the drawer. Gingerly picking it up, he found it contained a simple silver ring. But what was this doing here? It certainly didn't belong to Goggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Megane!"</p><p>"You don't have to yell, I'm right here. What's up?"</p><p>"I've got something for you! A real important question, okay?"</p><p>"Uhh, sure...?"</p><p>The little squid child took a knee, getting a bit of mud and grass on his shorts, but that was the least of his concerns. From his pocket he procured a small blue box, and opened it to show the contents.</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>"Will I WHAT?"</p><p>"Marry me!"</p><p>"W-we're FIVE! We can't get married!"</p><p>"We can't?"</p><p>"No! Only adults get married!"</p><p>"Oh! Guess that's why all the rings were so big. Then I just have to wait till we're grown-ups, huh?"</p><p>"I haven't said yes!"</p><p>"Will you? When we're grown up?"</p><p>"I... uh... I dunno. I'll think about it, I guess..."</p><p>"You can keep the ring, by the way! I got it for you!"</p><p>"It's... really nice. Thanks..."</p><p>"It'll be like a promise! We'll get married someday!"</p><p>"I just told you, I didn't say yes!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megane slipped the ring on, finding that it fit quite well. A promise ring, huh? At the time, he found it so bizarre, but the way things had turned out for them...</p><p>"... Give it a few more years. I'll be ready someday."</p><p><br/>"Me-kun, did you say somethin...?"</p><p>"N-nothing!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER BUT I HAVE MORE<br/>i was trying to sleep last night but instead i wrote this<br/>and rather than make it another criminally short fic i decided to put them together<br/>its. really short dont get comfy<br/>i swear longer fics are coming eventually :,)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm hoooooome!"</p><p>... No "Welcome back"? What's up?</p><p>Setting his bags down and walking in, he could see why.</p><p>Slumped over the table, head in his arms, sleeping peacefully, was his wonderful boyfriend.</p><p>"Got tired of waiting for me, huh..."</p><p>Very carefully sliding Megane's glasses off and setting them down, Goggles plopped into the opposite seat. Even though they had lived together for a long time, seeing the normally high-strung and anxious leader so soundly asleep was a rarity. He couldn't help but stare just a bit. The small smatterings of small blue freckles dotted around his face, his tentacles down from the usual ponytail with the blue spots giving off ever so faint light (though maybe he was just imagining it), how his shoulders slowly rose and fell with his breathing... He wished he could stare into those deep sapphire-colored eyes, but it'd be rude to wake him up. He gently took the other's hand in his, but found an odd coldness with the expected warmth.</p><p>A ring? Since when did Megane wear a ring? Or own one, for that matter?</p><p>... Wait.</p><p>He'd forgotten all about it, but didn't Goggles try proposing to him when they were both only in squindergarten? He had let Megane keep the ring, but... he actually held onto it this whole time? Delicately, he slid the ring off and looked. Sure enough, engraved clear as day on the inside of the ring were both of their names, and a date from about 11 years ago. Wordlessly, he put the ring back on its owner and smiled.</p><p>Slowly, Megane's grip tightened and their fingers intertwined.</p><p>"Hhuh... Oh, you're back... Did you put away the frozens..."</p><p>"... I forgot about the frozens!"</p><p>"Idiot..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's pronounced "meh-kun"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>